


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Feral

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon-Type Blood Play, Dominance Fighting (not actually harmful), F/M, Oral Sex, Part-Demon!Reader, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: It was only supposed to be a week, but Nero was delayed, and one turned into three.  The phone helps, but the demon within you needs more than human comforts.  He'll be home soon, but a call about a nearby demon problem prevents you from being there...so he comes to find you.Tumblr RequestREAD THOSE TAGS!DO NOT REPOST MY WORK!





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request for feral!Nero and full/part-demon!Reader having some hunting fun, some dominance fun, and some smutty fun.

You and Nero had taken separate jobs that would take you both a week, but that was _three_ weeks ago, so each of you were missing the other something awful. He and Nico had gotten a couple of calls that delayed their return home. You talked at least twice per day over those unexpected two weeks, and Nico was nice enough to make herself scarce on a few of those days for you to whisper of the things you craved to each other. The laundry hamper was full of bedsheets and underwear. You hadn’t washed them yet, leaving them on purpose so that Nero could see what he did to you even over the phone, and you wanted to taunt him with the scent of your arousal when he arrived home.

You had hoped to be there when he _did_ make it back, but you had just gotten off the phone with a woman whose two children had vanished while playing around the edge of the Mitis Forest that morning, so you left a note for Nero. She hadn’t seen her sons in over nine hours, and she was terrified. Your conscience was happy, though your heart was still heavy with longing, as you met the woman and double-checked all the information that she had given you. She showed you where she had last seen her sons before you sent her home to wait. 

You were three hours into your search, still looking for any trace of the children. You hadn’t caught a whiff of human blood yet, which relieved you more than anything, but you were starting to worry since they were beyond the twelve-hour mark of being lost. You did find some Assaults and Scarecrows, but they weren’t any match for you. After another hour, you heard a frightened cry and caught the barest hint of human blood, the smell causing you to completely abandon all pretense of stealth as you drew your sword while hurtling through the bushes.

The scent of ozone burned your nose as you came upon a slight gap in the trees. You spotted three Blitzes, one of which was bearing down on the child that likely let out the scream, and you charged forward without a second thought as instinct overtook you. There were two nestlings being set upon, and they wouldn’t be harmed if you could help it.

You quickly and carefully fended off the Blitz and forced it to retreat for a few moments, managing to avoid being electrocuted, and shoved the children out of the line of fire. You were stern as you ordered, “They’re blind, so be quiet and run,” you pointed back the way you came, “I’ll cover you.” You had no clue why these kids didn’t know the weakness of one of the most dangerous demons in Fortuna, but you pushed the thought aside as another Blitz charged at you. You danced away from the kids, making plenty of noise to keep the demons’ attention on you.

You taunted them, clicked your tongue at them, and even made obnoxious animal noises to keep the demons away from the fleeing children. When you couldn’t hear their scrambling footfalls any longer, a vicious grin overtook your features. You were through with playing around, fairly certain that Nero would be at home waiting for you, and your human heart and demon blood ached for him. Demonic energy encompassed you, and you flared your wings with a _snap_ then launched yourself at the nearest Blitz and killed it quickly.

You could feel other demons coming toward the area, but their presences disappeared before reaching it. You didn’t know why, but it was a distraction you weren’t going to think on as you killed the second Blitz and leapt away before it exploded. You sniffed and froze as a familiar smell hit you. The third Blitz took advantage of your inattention, tackling you to the ground with a claw buried in your back and sending arcs of electricity through your body. Your muscles spasmed uncontrollably from the voltage, but you managed not to injure yourself further. Just as you were getting control of your body under the onslaught, the weight was suddenly vanishing from your back as a familiar snarl reached your ears.

You twitched sporadically as you pushed yourself to your feet, catching your lover shredding the demon to pieces with physical and ethereal blades and claws. Slit, glowing eyes gazed at you as Nero prowled closer, not even caring about the Blitz exploding behind him, and slid an arm around you to cover your closing wound with his hand. He breathed in deeply through his nose, his eyes dilating in desire. Warmth pulsed through you, and you smirked at him then flared your wings, wrapping them around you both to envelop him within your scent.

**_“Found your gift,”_** he muttered, trembling with the effort of restraining himself from simply pinning you down. It took you a moment to recall the laundry hamper, but you winked at him with a sultry, little smirk. **_“I saw your note…and followed your scent here,”_** he added, breathing deeply to control the simmering arousal and desire within him. He wrapped his arm tightly around you to pull you against him, nuzzling into your hair and down behind your ear. **_“They’re not all dead yet… Hunt with me?”_**

You shivered at the feel of his breath on your ear, looping your arms carefully around his head to toy with the long strands of his hair. That was the equivalent of asking you to a five-star restaurant as far as you were concerned. You responded with a quiet, **_“Always,”_** against his collarbone and nipped at the scaled flesh just to hear his breath hitch. **_“First one to twenty wins?”_** you offered as you trailed one hand down his shoulder and chest, fluttering your fingertips across the whiteish-gold, glowing lines in his abdomen. 

**_“What do I get when I win?”_** he mumbled with a smirk, scraping his teeth gently against your ear.

**_“My, my…such confidence,”_** you teased while pulling your wings back and stepping slightly away from him. You trailed a single claw down his belly and across the plates that protected his cock and added, **_“When _I_ win, I’ll let you know,”_** as he shuddered under your touch. You grinned at him and danced away with a beat of your wings, releasing your hold on your demon form as you landed and took off running. You heard his laugh behind you, his voice no longer reverberating since he had done the same.

You and Nero spent the next two hours racing through the forest. The demons were scarce, likely sensing more powerful predators afoot, so it took you some time to reach the goal you had set. Neither of you minded as the rush of the hunt and the lust for each other burned through you. You had felt his eyes on you just as much as your eyes had been on him. 

You both slammed a Frost to the ground at the same time, shouting “Dibs!” together.

“I only needed one more point!” Nero griped, though the grin on his face showed he didn’t care one way or the other. He was having fun.

“So did I!” you retorted, pouting at him as you stabbed your sword into the ground.

He did the same with Red Queen beside yours and said, “Looks like we both win, then,” but you weren’t having it. 

You smirked then dived at him, letting your demon form overtake you as you tackled him to the ground. **_“I see one more I can defeat…”_**

“Oh, he**_ll no,”_** he retorted even as he transitioned, gripping you with his flesh arms as he used his spectral ones to push himself off the ground to pin you. He was thoughtful of your wings since they were actually physical unlike his own, and you were kind enough not to use it against him, though you still used your own dirty tricks since he had _four_ arms. His breath hitched as you rubbed your pelvis against his. **_“Th-That’s not f-fair,”_** he stammered before you flipped him over your head.

With a backwards flap of your wings, you were standing upright and ready when he twisted and sprung at you, dodging and grabbing one of his ghostlike arms to get above him and straddle his butt as he hit the ground. You took your chance to exploit another of his extreme erogenous zones, leaning forward and licking a path up his spine between his wings. His back arched into the ground, his head nearly hitting yours as he threw it back, and a whimpering moan escaped him before he hunched his shoulders and pressed the area against your mouth in a silent plea for more.

You wouldn’t deny him when he asked so nicely, mouthing and nipping up and down the scaly flesh. He choked out soft whines between gasps beneath you, writhing slightly and brushing the ridges of his lower spine against the armor plating that covered your core. You huffed out a soft breath and grinded against him, making the mistake of letting your attention wander. It took a moment for the sensation of vertigo to register, but he had used your distraction to roll you, using his extra appendages again to keep from crushing your wings and instead lifting you to roll with him as he continued. He twisted and pressed up off the ground with his hands and turned you before you found your front pressed against a tree with enough force to crumple the bark slightly.

You groaned softly as he fitted against your back, holding you off the ground with his hips just beneath your butt, one cheek of which he made sure to pinch when he traced one hand down your side. He licked a path across your shoulder before panting quietly against your scaly skin. **_“You gonna behave?”_** he asked, a strangled noise escaping him when you arched your butt against him, and he bit into the back of your neck to the left of your spine. A keening whine burst from your throat as the flesh split beneath his teeth. **_“I said,”_** he huffed as he licked over the punctures and pressed his power around you, **_“Are you going to behave?”_**

Part of you wanted so badly to just submit. It would’ve been easy to simply tilt your head and invite another bite, but that part was small in comparison to the side of you that was having so much fun with him after almost a month apart. You managed to find purchase on the tree with your toes and hands, using it to push against him and shove him off you. He snarled loudly as he regained his footing a few paces away, and you crouched slightly in preparation, though you took the opportunity to trace a finger over your own plates and said, **_“I’m _burning_ for you, Nero…but I’m not even open yet.”_** You could _see_ his eyes dilating as his nostrils flared. **_“Try harder, big boy.”_**

Nero grinned widely and with so many teeth, sending a shiver down your spine. **_“I’m gonna pin you down…and make you _scream_,”_** he taunted before starting to circle you. You knew better than to let the tricky devil behind you, so you shifted with him, making sure to never cross your feet and to keep your center of gravity low. He’d take whatever chance you gave him, even ones that you _didn’t_. You saw him shift one foot differently and tense his leg, but when he didn’t come for you, you took the initiative and capitalized on his feint.

That leg was his weak spot for precious few seconds. You dashed forward, caught him by the neck and waist, and slid a foot behind that leg as it relaxed, hip-tossing him to the ground and moving with him to straddle his abdomen. You pressed against his shoulders with part of your weight, being extra careful not to give him an opening. Last time, he had accidentally gouged your shoulders with the spikes on his knees but had capitalized on it, and you were still salty since it had cost you the win. **_“Who’s pinning whom? Are you all talk?”_** you teased, dropping your head to lick along his lips then nip at his nose. He snapped at you, almost catching your lip in his teeth, though you expected him to be annoyed with you, so you refrained from fully kissing him until you were sure you wouldn’t have to grow a piece of your tongue back. It only took a few moments, but the pain and mouthful of blood that wasn’t _his_ wasn’t worth it.

He dropped his chin, keeping you away from his throat. The little spikes on his chin blocked part of his clavicle, but you still managed to bite him, moaning softly at the taste you would never tire of. It was like an intoxicating syrup on your tongue that flushed your body with heat. You rolled your hips against the hard muscles of his abdomen, whining quietly as you felt the armor shift but not open. His own wouldn’t open until yours did unless he was at home, his demon’s nest, and surrounded by your scent due to it being a safety hazard for him, so the sooner you were soaked and spread for him, the sooner you could have him.

He stayed completely still as he watched you work yourself for him. He could’ve used his spectral arms to get free anytime, but he wanted to lie there for a moment as the smell of your arousal slowly permeated around you. **_“Hey…”_** he breathed then added,**_ “(Y/n), c’mere…”_** when you didn’t stop. He used his ghostlike claws to pull you forward, being careful of the ridges on his shoulders, until he was looking up at you from the apex of your legs, and mumbled, **_“Hold onto somethin’.”_** His eyes closed in pleasure as one of your hands slid into his hair, the other gripping one of his horns.

You whimpered as his tongue passed over your groin plates. They softened slightly and shifted, retracting slowly but surely until he was fully tasting you, and you weren’t sure who was making which noises as he licked long swipes over your folds. You loved when he would do this when you both were in your human forms. For him to do it when you were both so overcome with desire in your demon forms told you how badly he wanted you, badly enough to be put in such a vulnerable position, and it was also a clear indicator of how much he _trusted_ you.

You shifted to move off him once you were fully open, but he gripped your shoulders and sides with all four hands and _growled_. Slit, glowing suns glared at you from what you could see of his face. **_“Nero, please… I want you inside me…”_** you quietly uttered, gasping with an arch of your back as he thrusted his tongue into you then licked up to suck on your swollen clit.

**_“You’re not begging…yet,”_** he growled and went back to it, shifting his legs and breathing out a quiet sigh of relief and pleasure as his own plates softened and parted. 

You took advantage of his distraction, somehow pulling your mind back enough to retract your claws and reach behind you, dipping your fingertips into the slit and brushing the head of his cock. His hips rolled into your hand as his loud, guttural moan vibrated through you and made you writhe. You looked over your shoulder, always a little breathless at the dim glow from within him, currently a whiteish-gold, and traced your fingers around the edges the same way he was teasing you. Each time he’d suckle on your clit, you’d gently scrape your claws along the glowing flesh.

Your insides felt like a furnace, but you still weren’t ready to give into him. It wasn’t often that you could make _him_ submit to you, and while you were fairly certain you had already missed your chance for that due to the position he currently had you in, you were going to make him _earn it_. You knew he would do as he threatened earlier, and thought of it warmed you even further. Your core would be dripping by this point if his tongue wasn’t catching every drop, and you couldn’t help rolling your hips carefully against his face. Your muscles slowly tightened as the pleasure started to tingle through your body, and you softly whined, **_“Nero…! I’m _so close_! Please!”_**

A satisfied growl rumbled low in his throat as he redoubled his efforts, and your teasing touches along his groin faltered as you came undone above him, but your orgasm only felt amazing for all of ten seconds before that inferno reignited stronger than before. You cried out, back arching and wings twitching involuntarily, as he continued to lick into you. He paused just long enough to snarl, **_“Beg for it,”_** and you growled at him, pulling tight on the handful of hair in your grip and causing him to hiss in pleasure and close his eyes. 

You took your chance to flare your wings, knocking his spectral claws away from your shoulders. One flap of the powerful appendages pulled you out of his grip, and you landed lightly on the balls of your feet as he rolled on his shoulder blades and twisted up from the ground. He grinned at you as you licked your lips while observing him. You considered your options, hoping you still had a chance to make him thrash beneath you, but you would have to play carefully to make that happen. Nero could wait you out and had done so before. He was nothing if not a fast learner, having discovered that the unsatisfied blaze inside you would push you to a breaking point the more often he made you orgasm without claiming you.

Your human mind _almost_ stalled as your demon instinct latched onto the desire for that lovely, ridged dick of his to stroke inside you. A soft, shuddering sigh slipped through your lips as your eyes fluttered, feeling your core pulse in time with your rapid heartbeat and drip down your thighs. He hunched over slightly as the smell of you reached him again before he darted toward you and pounced. 

A shift of your body to the side was enough to dodge him, but he dug a ghostly claw into the ground to slingshot himself at you. You hadn’t been expecting it, so you found yourself instinctively scraping your claws along the scaly hide of his sides before digging in and curling to roll with the impact for him to wind up on his back again. You gasped as the smell of his blood reached your nose, losing track of gravity as he bucked you over his head. He used enough force to roll backwards and straddle you, pinning your shoulders as you had done his and not caring that your claws were still buried in his flesh. You tried to knee him in the back, but one of his huge ethereal claws gripped your legs at the thighs.

You found yourself trapped as his other ghostlike claw, the arm of which he had somehow had the forethought to use to cushion your spine and wings, curved around from the back of your neck and pricked ever-so-slightly against your jugular. His snarling face was less than three inches from yours, both of your bodies heaving for air, and he growled, **_“Submit.”_** You tried to wriggle out of his hold, jerking when his grip on your shoulders tightened and gasping when the glowing, sharp points at your neck punctured your scaly flesh. He ducked his head and licked a path up your throat through the blood and slowly, quietly repeated, **_“Sub…mit…”_**

You tried to move again, but Nero clenched you tighter, and you arched with a gasping cry as _something_ slid into you. It tapered sharply, and as it rubbed against your walls, you realized it was one of the fingers of his spectral claws, the danger of which only made your desire burn hotter. **_“…Nero...”_** escaped your lips in a soft whine as you let your head fall back and pulled your talons from his sides. He rumbled out a pleased growl, releasing the grips of both his ethereal claw around your neck and his hands on your shoulders, and bathed the column of flesh with his tongue. You moaned with each swipe due to them mimicking the thrusting of that sharp digit.

Nero pressed his forehead against your now-clean throat, groaning quietly as his cock slid through the opening in his armor. You felt it hot and heavy against your own belly and reached up to gently grip him with a bloody hand, slowly stroking the glowing-veined, ridged shaft while bringing your other hand up to lick and suck your fingers clean of his blood. A quiet whimper escaped you as he removed the claw from within your core. You let your legs fall open to welcome him, arching into his nuzzles and licks on your collarbone and chest, and gave a content noise as he settled between your legs.

You wrapped them around his waist and tensed to move, but he was fast as lightning and latched his teeth into your throat with a snarl. A loud cry tore out of you as you arched sharply due to the pleasure-pain, and his voice rumbled against you as he warned, **_“Don’t even think about it,”_** around his mouthful of your flesh while rolling his hips into you and pinning you back against the ground. Your demonic instincts had you melting into the grass as you used tiny bucks of your hips to beg him for more. You opened your mouth to give voice to your pleas, but he took mercy on you, raising his head and catching your lips with his to muffle your cry as he thrusted into you.

You were beyond slick by that time, and his own moaning shout was stifled by the kiss as he slid deep into your burning, pulsing core in one eternity of movement. Each ridge rubbed every spot inside you, sending a cacophony of pleasure up your spine. A _yowl_ tore out of your throat as he thrusted further, your back arching until you felt his pelvis against yours, and the stretch within you made your demon instincts _sing_. He was so kind to continue to support your back, but you needed _more_. You reached up and gripped his hair to pull his head down, biting into the only open part of his throat under his ear between his jugular and jaw, which made him grind his hips harshly into you. A helpless groan rumbled in your throat before you leaned back to look him in the eye. **_“Fuckin’ _claim_ me, Nero,”_** you hissed, seeing the glow of your eyes shining on his face.

Nero panted out a soft breath as his own eyes shone brighter, the whiteish-gold light burning from within him. **_“I hear ya…”_** he growled softly, shoving his demonic needs aside for a moment to form human words, **_“Save the love-makin’ for human forms.”_** You hissed in pleasure-pain as his talons dug into your sides and lightly split the skin. He dragged them down to grip your hips with a crushing grip as his nostrils flared at the smell of your blood, dropping his head to lick up your cheek as he rolled his hips back and pushed in hard and forceful.

You bit into his collarbone, not to muffle your pleasured noise, but just because you _could_. This glorious devil pounding you into the ground was _yours_, just as much as you were his, and you wrapped your arms around his back to dig your claws in beneath his wings. His snarl due to his thrusts causing you to carve up his back was _beautiful_. He shifted quickly as he pulled back, raising up on his knees and pulling you up his thighs then leaning forward and bracing himself with his other spectral claw. 

You arched upward as he slammed into you furiously, crying out as he attacked the soft, scaly swell of your breasts with his tongue and teeth. The sensation of the pinpricks of pain along with the mingled scents of both your blood was driving you crazy. He was hitting everywhere inside you so perfectly, but you needed _something_ more, and your voice cracked as you begged, **_“N-Nero, _please_!”_** An infernal, dissatisfied cry tore from you when he pulled out. You didn’t have time to do more than that as Nero lifted you and twisted you onto your hands and knees, gripping your hips, pushing into you, and angling himself so that the ridges grinded across your G-spot. You _screamed_ and writhed, losing control of your wings and almost hitting Nero with them.

He easily dodged them, using his ethereal arms to hold himself up as he licked over the back of your wings and matched his pace with the swipes of his tongue. You shivered and whimpered as the appendages calmed under the caresses. He was able to ease forward to nuzzle against the back of your neck, and the tender touches made you whine in frustration as you twisted back and forth to dislodge him. Your demonic instincts _demanded_ to be marked by him and to bleed for him. 

Another scream was wrenched from your throat as he bit into the back of your shoulder, and your orgasm crashed through you in repeated waves of pleasurable heat with every thrust of his hips. Your voice cracked into stuttering, gasping moans with each slide into you. Nero groaned softly as you clenched repeatedly around him, and he wrapped an arm around your chest to pull you up and against him while easing backwards until you were straddling him. You lifted and turned so that you were facing him, still feeling your core pulsing with the last dregs of your climax. His breath hitched as you rocked your hips, grinding into him and pleasuring yourself into another rushing orgasm.

He timed the upward roll of his hips to when you rocked back, thoroughly torturing you in all the right spots, and huffed softly when you gracelessly flopped onto his chest. You raised your bliss-weakened body on shaky arms, leaning down to lick a path up the line on his cheek. **_“J-Just one…more…”_** he muttered, his voice little more than a growl due to how close he was, and you bit your lip while concentrating to again match his pace, almost sobbing with how good he felt.

He licked along your ear and nipped at the tender skin as you buried a hand in his hair. You never tired of seeing the whiteish-blue and golden power within him as it bubbled to the surface and danced like ethereal fire while all the lines of it in his flesh glowed that little bit brighter. You gladly displayed your throat for him when his tongue trailed down your jaw. He snuffled over the juncture of your neck until sharp teeth split your flesh, that energy sinking into the bite and burning through you as he grabbed your hips, thrusted hard once more, and held you tight against his pelvis as he came inside you.

You gripped his hair tightly as a final rush of pleasure took you over, a strangled scream forcing its way from behind your clenched teeth as your wings flared. He breathed heavily beneath you, not yet releasing your flesh as he swallowed the blood in his mouth. As you came back to yourself, you brushed your hand through his hair and groaned softly as he slowly removed his teeth and claws, the latter of which you hadn’t noticed piercing the flesh of your hips. You whined softly as he slipped out of you. You wanted to keep him as close as you could, but you were both approaching extreme exhaustion after so much fun and still had one stop to make before you could go home.

Nero groaned softly as he released his demon form, a happy, little sigh escaping him as you did the same and settled against his chest. With your inner demons sated, you could lavish in the human side of things, and you did so without hesitation. “Hey,” he muttered, sounding beyond content to simply lie there, “I wanna sleep here, too, but…”

You grumbled unintelligibly, thumping the side of your fist against his chest, and managed to say, “I know, I know,” while forcing yourself up. He helped steady you, though he wasn’t much better off. You threaded your fingers into his hair and pressed against him for a soft, lazy kiss before quietly adding, “Let’s get our pay and head home.”

He touched his forehead to yours, his arms wrapped loosely around your waist, and mumbled, “I’ll make hot chocolate if you shower with me.”

You rolled your eyes and smiled at him while correctly assuming, “You just want me to wash your hair,” and carded your hand through the disheveled strands.

His eyes closed in pleasure as he grinned and responded, “No denying that.”

You smirked as you gripped his hair and gave a little tug, pulling a shaky sigh from him. “Only if _I_ get to claim _you_ later.”

His eyes opened the barest bit, and the glow within made you shiver as he breathed, “…_Fuck yes…_”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
